Catlock And John Catson
by WholocksAndPonies
Summary: After Sherlock and John take a walk in the middle of the night, they find themselves in an undesirable situation. Well, for John. Sherlock doesn't mind much. Now they've got to struggle with their new... "features". Will the public accept them, or turn their new forms away in anger? Join Sherlock and John in their adventures in... being half feline.
1. Chapter 1

"SHERLOCK WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Exclaimed a confused John, as he stared at Sherlock, who had completely messed up the living room. Now, he may have been less angry, given that it wasn't 1:00 AM. "I'm bored!" Sherlock said back, looking around for something to do. "At ONE in the MORNING? Shouldn't you be asleep?" John spat angrily. Sherlock rolled his eyes, "I slept through the whole day, do you really think I'd be asleep right now? Man, all-nighters take it out of you. It was worth it though, caught him just in time!" John sighed. A diamond thief had sent them through a wild goose-chase all of last night. John didn't sleep through the day, unlike Sherlock. For once he was smarter than Sherlock, because he did not sleep so he wouldn't throw off his sleep schedule. "Fine, then... I guess we could go out for a walk. Maybe with the fresh air you could figure out some ancient unsolved mystery or something..." John said, not keen on the idea, but hoping it would get Sherlock tired enough to be quiet for the night. They both went into their own rooms and changed into better clothing for a midnight walk, and then set off.

* * *

As they were walking, John attempted a few times to make idle chit chat, but to no avail as Sherlock made a simple answer and then remained quiet. He was surprised he didn't want to talk, for the night seemed quite eery this night. They'd walked at night before, but there was a certain emptiness that made it so... creepy. Like there were a million concealed eyes watching them, waiting to do... the worst they could. "Sh-Sherlock, shouldn't we head back? I think we're in an unfamiliar part of town..." Said a wary john as he looked around. Nothing around them seemed familiar. It was a lot more run down, scarier and weirder. They had been walking for quite a bit, so they must have walked into a part they didn't know of or notice they were walking into. "Why?" Said a questioning and suspicious Sherlock. He noticed a hint of fear in his friend's voice, not to mention the stutter, that didn't sound like just being cold. John shook, "It's just... Sherlock doesn't it seem a bit... creepy a-around here?" He said nervously as he looked around. Normally he enjoyed a big adrenaline rush, like running with sherlock, or facing a deadly psychopath. But something about this night seemed more unnerving. Not so rushing and fast as he was used to... it was more subtle, and slow, a very uneasy feeling. "Nonsense, there is nothing creepy about it." Sherlock said as he kept walking. "B-But-" John began, but he stopped as they both found themselves at a rotting wooden door. Above it hung a crooked and creaky sign: "ENTER IF YOU DARE" It said in big, faded letters. Sherlock started to open the door, only for John to grab his hand, "Sherlock why are you going in there? Doesn't ENTER IF YOU DARE frighten you AT ALL?" Sherlock shrugged at his remark, "The place is abandoned. You can tell, because for one it's rotting and in need of repair. Also, there are no lights inside. Not even a candle. And there is not a breathing sound coming from the whole house. So, let's explore." John groaned, hoping this would appease Sherlock enough to go home and go to sleep. He just hoped he wouldn't regret it.


	2. Chapter 2

"AHH! WHAT IN BLOODY HELL IS THAT?!" John screamed. "That was the floorboards, John." Said Sherlock with a sigh. John shook. He was not himself tonight. I mean come on, he was an army doctor, he couldn't get truly creeped out by anything. But something about the house was just so... off. "Sh-Sherlock we really should go-" John began before he felt his foot come across something. He leaned down and picked it up, and found it to be a flashlight. He turned it on, and gladly, it worked. However at the same time it was unsettling that it worked. I mean, you find a random flashlight that has been there for god knows how long, and it works. Even more off putting is that when he walked with it, he couldn't here the clunking of the batteries. As he looked around, he saw a seemingly ordinary foyer, with a little pedestal that held a green geode. Sherlock observed the geode, "It must not be that expensive if no one has taken it. Or..." He walked over to it and hovered his hand over it, "...It's protected somehow." His hand lowered down closer to the crystal. "Sherlock, if it is, I don't think you should touch it." John said shakily. "I've got to know if I'm right..." Sherlock replied as it came closer and closer to the Crystal. "Sherlock I don't think you..." John began, but the crystal began to glow a bright green. "Sherlock!" John yelled, scared. The green reflected in Sherlock's eyes, like a small pulsing bright orb in his pupil that pulled him deeper. His finger was getting closer. "SHERLOCK! _SHERLOCK!" _

He yelled fruitlessly, and suddenly, Sherlock's finger touched the surface.


	3. Chapter 3

"John. John. John wake up. JOHN!" Said Sherlock as he shook his friend. "Ugggggh... are we dead?" Said a dazed John. Sherlock sighed. "No, we are alive. You passed out when I touched the geode." John began to get up, and he rubbed his head. "Couldn't you have caught me? If you did, maybe my head wouldn't be throbbing..." Sherlock blushed a bit. They just stared awkwardly at each other, until Sherlock finally pointed at another door, which now had a glowing green light from behind it. "Let's explore." Sherlock walked to it and opened it up. John didn't resist this time. Probably had realized it was a lost cause. As they carefully stepped in, they saw a strange room. Bottles of strange liquids were on every shelf, along with strange books. "Spellbinders Basic, Potions 101, Know Your Brew... How odd..." Sherlock spoke curiously, wondering what these books meant. They seemed like labels for a children deeply interested in fantasy, but they looked so serious, like books you'd see in old libraries. Plus, there was a huge cauldron in the fireplace, and it was glowing green. Sherlock walked to it, and observed it. It was full of a green bright liquid. "Interesting..." Sherlock reached down to dip his fingers in it, before John began to object once again, "Sherlock! It's enough that you dragged us in here, now you're dipping your hands in random liquid?!" Sherlock ignored him and reached for the liquid, however just as his hands touched it they heard someone speak from behind them, "Why are you in my house?"

* * *

Sherlock and John turned around, startled, when they saw an odd sight. It was a woman in a black dress, with black high heels, as if she were going out. To top it off, her eyes were a bright, odd green, the same as the crystal and the cauldron. "I-I..." Sherlock began, but for some reason he couldn't muster words. There was a weird feeling in his stomach, like it was all bunched in and knot, but it was soaring at the same time. The blood ran from his face as he looked at her. John wasn't fairing any better, and she just giggled. "All right you curious men, you may look in my collection. And... feel free too drink, anything you like..." She smirked and giggled, before vanishing. The feeling left from him as well. He finally regained his stamina, and then began to look around. John cautiously did so as well, at first being cautious of the liquids, but something about her...


	4. Chapter 4

"Too thick, too bubbly, too pink..." Sherlock went on as he observed each drink, trying to figure out which he would drink. John questioned himself and Sherlock for doing this, thinking it could be because of the woman telling them to "drink anything they like"... finally, Sherlock picked up an orange drink, "Perfect!" He observed it, and carefully removed the top, holding it high above his head as he looked at it, before he touched it to his lips and started drinking it. Before it was finished off, John grabbed it from his hands. "Let me have some." Sherlock frowned. John did the same, and finished it off. "Well, that was a rather odd drink. It tasted sort of like bananas and peaches..." Sherlock's tapped his chin, when all of a sudden he felt something tingly on his head. He felt his head, and to his surprise, two furry ears were growing from the top of them. "Uh... Sherlock... you've got cat ears... and a tail..." Sherlock tilted his head, "And so do you." John felt his head and sure enough, two furry cat ears were planted right on his head. "AND A TAIL!" John pointed out to Sherlock, who now had two cat ears and a slender, black cat tail. John grabbed his own tail, and freaked out. "We shouldn't have drank any of that!" Sherlock responded, "No... we really shouldn't have..." Sherlock's voice began to slur, and he stumbled. "What's happening..." John was affected to. They both stumbled until they passed out.


End file.
